bibliotekfandomcom-20200223-history
Utfordringer og konkurranse
er foreløpig bare "dump" av en eldre artikkel, som det skal arbeides mer med Utfordringene for offentlige bibliotek i vår tid er mange. De spenner fra lokal budsjettknapphet og avveiing mellom innkjøpsstopp eller redusert åpningstid, til lansering av nye medieformer der utgiverne legger inn tekniske sperrer for kopiering, utlån og annen vanlig bibliotekbruk. Men ser vi nøyere etter, er det ofte sammenheng mellom slike lokale, nasjonale og globale forhold. De er del av en omfattende omstilling av samfunnet, som blant annet innebærer at politikken får relativt mindre å si, mens markedet blir en viktigere maktfaktor. Det offentlige biblioteket vokste fram under industrialismen og bidro sterkt til den allmenne kunnskapsøkningen, som igjen var en forutsetning for veksten og nyskapinga gjennom hele1900-tallet. Men ironisk nok synes ikke dagens informasjonssamfunn å interessere seg like mye for verken allmenndanning eller bibliotek. Delvis kan dette forklares med Internettets framvekst og dermed forestillingen om at alle kan bli sjølforsynte med informasjon til enhver tid, men en medvirkende faktor er nok også at offentlige bibliotek krever investeringer og driftsmidler, noe toneangivende politiske miljøer på 2000-tallet er opptatt av å redusere. Likevel viser erfaringer både i Norge og mange andre land at det er fullt mulig å få politisk aksept for nye, store bibliotekbygg og solid satsing på bibliotek. Dette gjelder både i kommuner og institusjoner; skoler, universitet og forskningsinstitusjoner. Når dette fungerer noen steder, bør det være mulig over alt. Lokale utfordringer Det finnes knapt det medie‑ eller lønnsbudsjett som bibliotekledelsen og ‑personalet har opplevd som fullt ut tilfredsstillende. Men derfra er det et godt stykke til år etter år med budsjetter med åpenbare hull og mangler. Likevel viser et raskt blikk i lokalpressa at dette er blitt ganske vanlig. Man kan diskutere årsakene til dette, men faktum er at nesten hver tredje norske kommune (pr. august 2005) befinner seg på den såkalte ROBEK-lista - et register over kommuner og fylkeskommuner "som har økonomisk ubalanse og derfor må ha godkjenning fra Kommunal- og regionaldepartementet for å kunne foreta gyldige vedtak om låneopptak eller langsiktige leieavtaler". Den offentlige Makt‑ og demokratiutredninga gir i sluttrapporten sin, NOU 2003:19, kapittel 5.2., ganske klare beskrivelser av dilemmaet for kommuner og fylkeskommuner i vår tid: //"Store deler av den norske velferdsstaten forvaltes gjennom kommunene. Staten setter rammevilkår og spesifiserer kravene, mens kommunene yter tjenestene. De siste par tiårene er det ett problem som har overskygget alt annet: Kravene til ytelser er større enn de kommunale ressursene til å tilfredsstille dem. . Kommunenes ansvar for de nye tjenesteytelsene har ikke blitt fulgt opp med tilstrekkelige økte ressurser. Kommunene blir dermed tvunget til å forvalte offentlig ressursmangel, og lokalpolitikerne får vanskeligheter med å begrunne sin virksomhet overfor befolkningen.".// Kultursektoren er spesielt ille ute. Når det kommer til alvorlige budsjettkutt, blir kultur gjerne opphøyet (les: redusert) til "luksus" i forhold til helse, omsorg og skole. Det meste av den offentlige kulturinnsatsen kan heller ikke støtte seg på noen nasjonal lovgiving. Sjøl om folkebiblioteket her er et unntak, er ikke lovbeskyttelsen så mye verdt. * Et eksempel: Et bok‑ og mediebudsjett på 7000 kroner som ble lagt fram for KKD/ABM‑utvikling i 2004, ble ikke oppfattet som brudd på biblioteklovens formulering i §1 om at "Det enkelte bibliotek skal i sine tilbud til barn og voksne legge vekt på kvalitet, allsidighet og aktualitet". Først når bevilgningen er satt til null - 0 - vil myndighetene påpeke forholdet overfor kommunen. vi skaffe fram breveksempel/sitat her? Hvilken kommune var det? Gjerdrum? Denne lovfortolkingen vil imidlertid bli gjenstand for debatt og press fra bl.a. Norsk bibliotekforening. Oppmerksomheten omkring alvorlige budsjettnedskjæringer og nedlegginger av folkebibliotekfilialer vil jevnt over være størst når det gjelder folkebiblioteksektoren, men truslene gjelder også fag- og forskningsbibliotek. Utdanningsbiblioteka må blant annet leve med usikkerheten som kvalitetsreformen vil føre med seg. Norske universitet og høgskoler og biblioteka deres er her relativt brått kasta ut i konkurransesamfunnet, med konjunktursvingninger og alt som hører til. NBFs tidsskrift Bibliotekforum hadde i nr 7/2003 flere artikler som tok opp kvalitetsreformen fra et biblioteksynspunkt. Særlig artikkelen Kvalitetsreformen og bibliotekene - hva er nytt? er skarp og poengtert. Denne er skrevet av bibliotekdirektør ved UBO, Jan Erik Røed. (noe som ikke går fram av nettutgaven når dette skrives!! Noen bør rette opp dette). Han peker på konkurransen med bl.a. også utenlandske universitet som oppstår i og med reformen. Samtidig har avansert "knowledge management" og påkosta vitenformidling via intranett gjort sitt inntog i større bedrifter og forskingsmiljø. Dette representerer hva vi kan kalle virkelig eksistensiell konkurranse for biblioteksektoren. Særlig i USA og den engelskspråklige verden legger slike virksomheter ned sine bibliotek i ganske stor stil eksempel/lenke til evt artikkel Sentrale og globale utfordringer Som nevnt innledningsvis foregår det omfattende omstillinger i samfunnet. Det typiske på 2000-tallet er at endringene blir globale. Det gjelder makro- såvel som mikroøkonomisk; de tidligere nasjonale økonomiene flyter over i hverandre, og vekst og tilbakegang går i bølger som merkes ned i det minste lokalsamfunn. Så når vi nå er inne i en epoke med bl.a. sterkt fokus på sparing og nedbygging av offentlig sektor, er dette noe som omfatter alle land og samfunn i større eller mindre grad. Ei side ved denne utviklinga er at samfunnsmedlemmene ikke på samme måte som før behandles som medlemmer av kollektiv, der rettesnora var deling av godene etter behov, men der de behandles som individuelle forbrukere med stor kjøpekraft og valgfrihet. Dermed vekker det kanskje ikke så stor oppmerksomhet når plateselskap innfører kopisperrer eller e-bokforlag bruker kryptering og vannmerkesystemer til "å knytte hvert eksemplar av en bok til en bestemt person, og å hindre alle andre i å lese eksemplaret" (jfr Richard Stallman på EFNs nettsted). Men det rimer svært dårlig med både tradisjonell og moderne bibliotekdrift. Mer her om opphavsrett og bibliotek. Bl.a. EUs nye direktiver. EFN sin argument/kunnskapsbase Teknologien og kommunikasjonene som i løpet av et par tiår er sterkt forbedra, fører til rask spredning av en stadig ny og relativt billig teknologi og dermed også økt innhold, riktignok ofte i piratkopiert form i deler av verden. Noen teknologier blir bare døgnfluer, men for biblioteka er det for eksempel grunn til å følge med på utviklinga av e-bøkene og på planene om digitalisering av store samlinger trykte bøker, kombinert med tilgjengeliggjøring helt eller delvis på WWW. Når vi nå ser at mye vanlig engelskspråklig forlagslitteratur på disse måtene kommer i elektronisk form, betyr det både utfordringer og muligheter for biblioteksektoren. Overfor bibliotekmarkedet og høyere utdanning ble det alt på slutten av 1990-tallete etablert enkelte kommersielle portaler eller baser som tilbød ulike former for leie av e-bøker. Hver av disse tilbyr i dag noen titalls tusen fagbøker evt. inklusive faglige artikler, alt forlagsutgitt materiale. Mye av det er rein undervisningslitteratur. De tre største portalene/tilbyderne er: netLibrary - 40 tusen boktitler. Bare én låner pr. leid tittel til enhver tid. Tillater kopiering og utskrift, men side for side. Det enkelte biblioteket kan avgrense abonnementet til samlinger og/eller titler. Retter seg spesielt mot bibliotek. Kjøpt opp av bibliotekkonsortiet OCLC i 2002. Demo: Gå til Reading Room. Du kan også teste i begrensa grad gratis mot å registrere deg. ebrary - 20 tusen titler. Kaller seg sjøl en "New Age photocopy machine". Tillater fri søking og lesing på skjerm, men kopiering og utskrift koster. Stykkprisbetaling, men krever oppretting av konto på minst $5. Krever nedlasting av eget leseprogram. Demo: Se Take the quick tour. Questia - 49 tusen bøker og 390 tusen artikler (men gjennomsnittlig ganske gammelt!). Ikke nedlasting til egen maskin, men søk og lesing fra base. Markedsfører seg hovedsakelig direkte til studenter og elever (USA-amer.) og ikke til bibliotek. Abonnement fra 1 mnd ($19,95) til 1 år ($119,95) gjelder alt innhold i basen. Demo: Take the Questia Tour. Men den virkelig store portalen for spredning av bøker i elektronisk form blir antakelig Google Print som nå er i sin spede begynnelse hos søkemotoren Google. Ifølge nettstedet til Svensk förening för informationsspecialister tilbyr de alle forlag å skanne alle de nye bøkene deres og gjøre dem søkbare, lesbare (riktignok begrensa til noen sider rundt forekomstene av søket) og salgbare via visse nettbokhandler. Men de blir ikke kopi- eller utskriftbare. Google hevder at formålet bare skal være formidling av boksalg. Likevel har mange pekt på at dette åpner for et utrolig omfattende "verdensbibliotek" på Nettet. Et annet beslekta Google-prosjekt skjer i samarbeid med Stanford University i California. De er i gang med å skanne og digitalisere de 8 millioner bøkene i universitetsbiblioteket og gjøre dem søkbare i Google i fulltekst. Kanskje vil e-bøkene dukke opp på toppen av trefflistene, kanskje på sida av listene, omtrent som de sponsa lenkene i dag. Så vil man få tilbud om å kjøpe, leie og/eller kopiere fra dem, omtrent som hos netLibrary, ebrary osv. Les evt. mer om Googles prosjekt på Blogg og bibliotek. Framtida til tilbud av Google-typen og e-boktypen kan i dag bare være gjenstand for spekulasjoner. Det vi kan konstatere, er at basene/portalene er forskjellige og at de endrer seg kontinuerlig, særlig med hensyn til betalingsmodeller og grenseoppgang mellom hva man kan gjøre fritt og hva som koster. Dette er uttrykk for hvor ferskt og usikkert dette markedet fortsatt er. Men felles for tilbudene er at de ikke er spesielt godt oppdaterte og har mange hull. Særlig Questia er oppsiktsvekkende dårlig. En stikkprøve viser at gjennomsnittlig utgivelsesår for e-bøkene er 1973, og at bare 1% av titlene er utgitt etter 1999. Questias bokvalg sies å være basert bare på etterspørsel, ikke på bibliotekariske kriterier. I den grad bibliotek er en viktig kundegruppe har kanskje netLibrary størst forutsetninger for å lykkes, bl.a. når det nå er kjøpt opp av verdens største bibliotekkonsortium, OCLC. OCLC eies av medlemsbiblioteka og skal i prinsippet være ikke-kommersielt. Vi kan med en viss rett hevde at det bare er det nasjonale og internasjonale biblioteknettverket som i dag kan levere et "fullassortert" kunnskapstilbud. Men vi vil bli konfrontert med at dette ikke er like interessant for de fleste. Mange brukere trenger litteraturen straks, og det mange er derfor tilfreds med å at det finner "noe" på Verdensveven. Gå til startsida